Roses
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Randy Orton thinks back over memories of his life with Amy as he walks to her favorite place. Oneshot RandyLita.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rose.

Hi hunnies. This is just a little Randy/Lita oneshot that I just had to write. This one is specially for Tainted Hollywood Diva since she asked me so nicely to do another Randy/Lita story.

* * *

**Roses**

As he walked along the path he'd walked at least a thousand times he caught the scent of roses on the air, it brought a small smile to his face as he thought of her. Whenever he pictured her in his head she was smiling and laughing, he loved to hear her laughing, he'd give anything to hear that sound again. He felt a tear fall from his blue eyes as the memories ran through his mind, that was almost all he had left now, memories and tears.

_Flashback_

_Randy strutted confidently along the hallway to his girlfriend's locker room. He was carrying a large bouquet of red roses in his hand which he hid behind his back as he knocked on her door._

"_Come in" she called from inside. He opened the door and smiled brightly at the sight of his redheaded girlfriend._

"_Hi baby" she said happily as she threw her arms around his neck._

"_Hey gorgeous…I got you something" he said as he held the flowers out to her. Her eyes lit up when she saw them._

"_How did you know that roses are my favorite?" she said as she took them from him and smiled sweetly._

"_I'm your boyfriend, its my job to know stuff like that babe" he replied before he caught her lips with a soft kiss._

"_I think I must have the best boyfriend in the world" she giggled as she picked up the jewelry she'd taken off before her shower earlier. Randy saw the silver necklace he'd given her, it was a heart with 'Amy' engraved on it in fancy lettering. He took it from her and fastened it around her neck._

"_Thank you baby" she said sweetly._

"_No problem babes" he said with a smile._

"_So what are you up to tonight anyway?" Amy asked._

"_Taking you out to dinner" he grinned as he took her hand and led her down the hallway towards his car._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

A half smile formed on his face as he remembered that day, that was the first time he'd given her roses but it wasn't the last. He carried on walking, the sunshine on his face.

_Flashback_

_Amy sang softly to herself as she slipped out of bed, she looked over at Randy, his perfect features looked so angelic as he slept. The redhead smiled and thought about how lucky she was to be so happy. She carried on singing brightly as she got dressed._

_Randy opened his eyes and watched as she danced around their bedroom. He laughed as he sat up in bed, Amy kept on dancing but started to sing louder along with the song she had playing on her ipod._

_**Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

_**But when I tried to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I pray**_

_**I could breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I wont forget all the ones that I love**_

_**And I'll take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_The redhead grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him out of bed; she giggled as he danced with her and spun her round._

_After they'd finished dancing and Randy had gotten dressed they sat out by the pool. Randy laughed as Amy swam, the little black Labrador puppy he'd given her for her birthday barked and tried to jump in the pool._

"_Sorry Paddy but you're still to small to go swimming" the redhead said to the puppy as she got out of the water and tickled his ears. She walked over to Randy, the puppy following at her heels. Randy smiled at her as she sat down next to him and held his hand._

"_Are you ok baby? You seem kinda quiet" Amy said to her boyfriend._

"_I'm fine hun, I'm just a bit tired" he replied with a shrug. He was actually waiting for something but he didn't want her to know that._

_The door bell rang and Randy practically ran to answer it. He walked back out to Amy a few minutes later with a large much of pink roses and a small black velvet box in his hands. He didn't say a word as she handed her the flowers and opened the box. Amy's brown eyes lit up when she saw the diamond ring. Randy grinned._

"_Amy Christine Dumas…will you marry me?"_

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Another tear ran down Randy's cheek as he remembered that day, the day she'd agreed to be his wife. He looked down at the gold wedding band on his finger, it was inscribed with both of their initials and it was one of the two things that meant most to him in the world. He smiled to himself as he thought about how nervous he was on their wedding day.

_Flashback_

_Randy was pacing again, his best man, John Cena laughed._

"_Randy sit down man, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor" John said with a smile. Randy sat down but he couldn't stay still, he got up and started pacing again, John laughed and shook his head._

_Amy and the other divas were all giggling as they got dressed. Trish, Ashley, Candice and Maria were Amy's bridesmaids, she had considered asking Torrie and Victoria but they had a tendency to steal the spotlight from people and this was supposed to be her day. The bridesmaids were all dressed in floaty pale pink dressed with white flowers in their hair. Amy's dress was an ivory satin 2 piece, the corset top had pale pink embroidered edging that matched the colour of the other girl's dresses. Her hair was up with tiny pin curls in it and she was wearing a silver tiara. Her bouquet was made up of pink, white and red roses._

_Randy had to catch his breath when he saw her walking down the aisle, she looked like an angel to him. They never took their eyes off each other as they said their vows and exchanged rings._

"_How does it feel to be Mrs. Orton?" he asked his new wife as they danced together._

"_Well I like the name…its just a shame I have to be stuck with you to get it" she giggled._

"_You look so beautiful" he whispered in her ear, her face blushed redder than her hair. Randy smiled._

"_You look so cute when you blush baby" he said sweetly and made her blush even more. Everyone in the room was watching them dance. Amy was staring into her husband's eyes as he spun her around the dance floor._

"_Baby…there's something I need to tell you" she said with a small smile._

"_What is it?" Randy asked._

"_Well…I'm kinda…pregnant" she answered as she bit her lip and waited for him to say something. He looked stunned as he stared at her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her._

"_So you're happy?" the redhead asked nervously._

"_You've just made me the happiest guy on the whole planet. I love you so much" he replied as tears shone in his deep blue eyes._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Randy sighed as he walked; he could hear birds chirping in the trees near by and children laughing as they played. That day had been one of the happiest days of his life but all he could think of was one of the saddest.

_Flashback_

_Amy smiled as she looked down at her bump, she hadn't been able to see her feet for almost 2 months but she didn't mind, all of the morning sickness, backache and weird food cravings were worth it for their baby girl. The redhead put her hands on her stomach as she felt another pain. She'd know when she woke up that morning that it was going to be a special day she just hadn't known how special. It was April 1st, Randy's birthday but now it was also going to be their daughter's birthday. Randy was running around like a mother hen double checking that they had everything Amy and the baby would need. He got in the car and started the engine then realized he'd forgotten something, his wife. Amy laughed as he apologized and helped her into the car._

"_I'm so sorry sweetie" he said for the 100th time as he drove to the hospital._

_After 9 hours of labour Rose Melissa Orton was born. Randy looked amazed as he held his tiny daughter in his arms for the first time._

"_Thank you for the best birthday present ever…she's the most beautiful rose in the world" he said softly to his wife._

"_You're welcome baby" Amy replied sleepily._

"_Why don't you get some sleep? I'll get someone to take Rose to the nursery for a little while and I should make some phone calls, let everyone know she's here" he said with a proud grin._

"_Ok. I'll see you in a little while Rose" Amy said as she kissed her daughters head "I love you both so much" she said to her husband._

"_We love you too baby" Randy said before kissing her gently and walking out the door._

_Randy took longer than he thought he would on the phone, everyone wanted to know everything about the little one. Fear hit him when he saw the doctors and nurses rushing in and out of Amy's room._

"_What's wrong? What's happening to my wife?" he asked desperately when he saw doctors frantically working on Amy. When no one answered him he cornered one of the nurses and asked again._

"_Your wife's heart stopped and the doctors are doing everything they can to start it again" she explained quietly as she gently led him away from Amy's room._

_Randy sat nervously in the waiting room for 30 minutes before one of Amy's doctors came over to him. Randy looked up hopefully but that hope disappeared when he saw the look on the doctors face._

"_Mr. Orton I'm afraid your wife's heart stopped for 30 minutes, we did everything we could to try and start it again but we were unable to do so" he said quietly as he put a comforting hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy couldn't take it in._

"_How could her heart stop? She's healthy, she's hardly ever sick…we just had a baby…she was fine…this doesn't make any sense" tears started falling down his face. The doctor looked down sadly._

"_It looks like there may have been a problem with your wife's heart; she most probably had this condition her whole life without knowing it. Pregnancy and labour can put a lot on strain on a woman's body and your wife's heart just couldn't handle the strain. I'm very sorry" he said as he stood up to leave. Randy broke down in tears._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

It was 3 weeks since Randy had lost the love of his life. The only thing that had kept him going was Rose. At first he couldn't even look at the little girl, he blamed her for Amy's death. He'd wanted nothing to do with his daughter until he found a letter Amy had written to the baby a few days before she was born, he'd read the letter everyday since then.

_To my baby_

_As I write this letter I can feel you kicking, I think you're getting ready to be born soon. I hope you might wait a few more days so you can share your birthday with your daddy. I cant wait to meet you and get to know you, and I bet your daddy cant either. He's gonna be the best dad, you're so lucky princess, he's gonna spoil you._

_One day, when you're older I'm gonna give this letter to you so you'll know that from the second I knew I was pregnant I loved you. I will always love you no matter what life might do to us both. I never knew how much I wanted kids until I found out about you. There's nothing in the world I wont do for you. I love you and I'll see you soon princess._

_Mommy._

Randy couldn't blame Rose, she hadn't asked to be born and that letter showed him how much Amy had wanted the little one, even if Amy had know what was going to happen Randy knew she would probably still have gone through with it. He was going to do what Amy wanted, as soon as Rose was old enough he would give her the letter.

He looked down at his baby girl as she slept in her stroller. She had all of Amy's features but she had his blue eyes. He stopped walking; they'd reached the end of the path. He stood and looked around; he was in Amy's favorite place. He was standing on top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean; Amy had come here a lot before the baby was born.

Rose was waking up so he reached into the stroller and scooped her up in his arms.

"That's it sweetie…open your eyes…this was your mommy's favorite place Rose…I know she'd want me to bring you here sometimes" he said softly as he kissed her head. Little Rose opened her blue eyes.

"Your mommy loved you very much princess and so do I…I'll never forget the day your mommy gave me the most precious rose I've ever seen"

* * *

ok i know its kinda soppy but that's what mood i was in when i wrote it lol. the song that amy and randy dance to is breakaway by kelly clarkson. 


End file.
